Nació y murió una estrella
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Harra se ha librado de los juegos. Nada más puede perturbar su existencia... Hasta que aparece, tras una tragedia familiar, el joven Denh Donner, que pronto dejará de irritar a Harra para convertirse en un objeto curioso y excitante, un objeto de deseo... – padres de Maysilee Donner - Gui
1. El tío Donner y su sobrino

**Gui**: Saludos. Este fic es todo un experimento. La idea nació hace cinco años en mi cabeza. He tardado mucho en ponerlo en pie, pero tampoco he estado mucho en FanFiction. Es una fantasía provocada por mis ganas de saber más sobre el pasado de los Juegos. Una fantasía que responde a mi pasión por el personaje de Maysilee Donner, y la cantidad de conexiones que tiene, con la madre de Katniss (y el padre), con Hatmitch (otro personaje que amo), con el panadero, con la resistencia... Me lo he inventado todo, aunque he intentado acercarme al canon en los Juegos. Los Juegos no eran mi interés principal. Empecé por la familia. Así que de momento sólo veremos a sus progenitores. Espero que os guste.

Otra novedad en mi forma de trabajar: el fic está terminado. Lo acabé con el NaNoWriMo de 2018, de hecho. He decidido publicar un capítulo cada poco tiempo, porque además son cortos. Es decir, que no habrá retrasos.

**Disclaimer**: Agradezco a Suzanne Collins la creación de estos personajes que me fascinan. Espero que los míos no desentonen.

* * *

**Nació y murió una estrella**

* * *

**El tío Donner y su sobrino**

Garan Donner era tío de Harra, aunque no tenían lazos de sangre.

Había compartido el pan con Rosamund, la hermana de su padre, después de entrar en casa con ella de la mano. Sin embargo, la hermosa novia había muerto al dar a luz a un bebé que sobrevivió muy poco a su madre.

A Garan Donner le quedaba un hermano mayor que tenía dos hijos. El pequeño, Cypro, murió en los Juegos con diecisiete años, poco después de las muertes de Rosamund y su bebé. El vencedor del Distrito 4 de aquel año, la 30ª edición, le clavó un cuchillo en la garganta delante de los ojos de su madre, su padre, y su hermano Denh. Los tres vieron brotar la sangre a borbotones y perdieron toda fe en la humanidad. El padre, Varan Donner, se metió en líos en la mina, mayores que nunca, y los Agentes de la Paz, hartos de darle latigazos, le quitaron el sustento. La madre, una chica escuchimizada que había nacido en los límites de la Veta, nunca pasando hambre, pero siempre mal nutrida, siempre al borde de la depresión, no pudo soportar perder su respetabilidad junto con su hijo y se suicidó. Para esconder el suicidio, Varan Donner se declaró culpable de asesinato, en contra de los consejos de su hermano Garan. Los Agentes de la Paz no se hicieron de rogar.

Cuando Rosamund aún vivía, recién casada con el tío Donner – así lo llamaba Harra – hacía un potaje delicioso. Garan Donner y el padre de Harra compraban con sus ganancias mineras los fiambres y el queso de cabra de los Faith, y Rosamund cultivaba en la parte trasera de su jardín una cantidad olorosa de verduras. Compartían comida porque la madre de Harra trabajaba fuera. Cuando murió Rosamund y Harra se libró de los Juegos, el tío Donner le consiguió un trabajo en la mercería de la señora Wood, con las hijas de la señora Wood. Para celebrar los dieciocho años de Harra, decía, pero tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

Harra aportaba dinero para componer las cenas, y compraba pan y galletas en la panadería, pero no mantenía el huerto y no se atrevía a hacer potajes. Garan Donner y el padre de Harra esperaban que los hiciese ella y ella pensaba que alguno de los dos hombres le enseñaría a hacerlos algún día. En consecuencia, tomaban comida escasa, víctimas de un malentendido absolutamente inconsciente.

Pese al ambiente desolador, se lo pasaban bien. El tío Donner era encantador. Cuando salía de la mina, donde se ocupaba de papeleo, iba a ver a Harra a la mercería de la señora Wood y le contaba las tonterías que habían dicho los mineros, al entrar y al salir.

Harra remendaba todo tipo de trapos y ropas, manteles y delantales, y no se le daba demasiado mal. Cuando las cosas empeoraron, tuvo que ponerse a hacer lazos y telas con las hijas de la señora Wood para aumentar la producción y tener algo de dinero asegurado.

Harra y Denh Donner se conocieron el día de la ejecución. El chico no parecía afectado por la muerte de su padre, acusado del asesinato de su madre, a penas un año después de la muerte de su hermano en directo por televisión. Cuando llegó con el tío Donner a la mercería, saludó a Harra sin pararse ante ella y centró toda su atención en la tercera hija Wood, que era mayor que Harra y tenía el pelo oscuro y largo, brillante y abundante. Se llamaba Fancy, y se creía la reina del lugar. Antes de que acabase su turno, Harra vio en una esquina a Fancy Wood y Denh Donner besarse de forma muy desagradable.

Realmente, Denh Donner no tenía mucho que ver con su tío Garan.

El tío Donner, antes, comía con Harra y su padre todos los días lectivos. Los fines de semana se iba a comer con su familia Donner. Eran los días en los que la madre de Harra volvía a casa. Se pasaba toda la semana trabajando de interna para el alcalde y solo a veces pasaba a ver a Harra, primero al colegio y después a la mercería. El sábado por la mañana volvía a casa y se marchaba el domingo muy de noche. Harra la quería mucho y siempre le hacía ilusión verla y hablar con ella.

Había conocido a Denh Donner un miércoles. El sábado ya tenía muchas quejas que someter.

Su madre volvía cansada y sonriente, con algo más de dinero para comprar alguna ropa, algún capricho, y la comida del fin de semana. Las protestas de Harra le hicieron reír:

–Harra, guapa, este chico acaba de perder a sus padres en una tragedia que le provoca dificultades en el trabajo y su hermano pequeño murió hace un año en los Juegos del Hambre. –Hizo una pausa y miró a su hija con reproche–. Tú no sabes lo que es perder a un hermano pequeño porque no tienes hermanos –y acompañó el comentario con un movimiento de cejas– y has sobrevivido a la amenaza de los Juegos. Tus dos padres están vivos. Y ni siquiera saludas a tu madre cuando vuelve a casa.

Harra se sintió fatal. Le dijo a su madre que cuidaría de Denh Donner y escuchó cómo se quejaba de los seis hijos del alcalde, de su espantosa mujer y de las manos largas de su aburrido padre. Harra entendió que su madre quería que la rutina se mantuviese pese a los sucesos que acababan de salpicarles. Quería una vida buena e inamovible y las quejas de Harra no entraban en sus planes. Tenía que aceptarlo.

El tío Donner y su sobrino fueron a comer con ellos el domingo. La comida fue ruidosa y Denh Donner fue encantador con la madre de Harra. Hablaron poco de la ejecución de Varan Donner pero Harra no podía dejar de pensar en aquello. Sí que idearon un nuevo plan de comidas, ahora que Denh viviría con el tío Donner. Se quedaron hasta la cena y se fueron poco antes que la madre de Harra, que solo tuvo tiempo de darle un beso a su hija en la frente mientras murmuraba "¿ves como es muy simpático?".

Harra lloró esa noche hasta quedarse dormida. A partir de entonces, veía a Denh Donner en cada comida que antes sólo compartía con su padre y el tío Donner. Tío y sobrino habían vaciado la casa de Denh y se la habían vendido a dos recién casados, Beta Hawk y Garlic Mellark. Harra no tenía manera de deshacerse de Denh y cada vez que lo veía entrar en la mercería sin dirigirle ni una mirada, nada más que un saludo de voz impertérrito, se acordaba de sus lágrimas de aquella primera noche. Su mayor consuelo seguía siendo Garan Donner, el encantador tío, siempre sonriente, siempre dispuesto a hacer una gracia, siempre contándole las tonterías de la mina, pero siempre incapaz de eclipsar la presencia abrumante de su sobrino.

* * *

Ahí están los primeros protagonistas. Cuidádmelos.

Para dejar un review, basta con escribir en este cuadrado:

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	2. Denh Donner

**Gui**: Aquí viene el segundo capítulo.

**Disclaimer**: Agradezco a Suzanne Collins la creación de estos personajes que me fascinan. Espero que los míos no desentonen.

* * *

**Nació y murió una estrella**

* * *

**Denh Donner**

Era un lunes lluvioso. La señora Wood mandó a Harra junto a su hija Fancy a hacer el paseo de los retales.

La señora Wood comía bien pero no tenía dinero para mucho más. Pese a todo, tenía un talento natural para coser cosas bonitas. Había instaurado un sistema bastante eficaz con todos los habitantes del Distrito que quisieran participar: todos los lunes pedía retales, trapos que la gente no quisiera, ropa rota... telas. Y cada lunes mandaba a dos de sus costureras a buscar los trocitos de malla que serían sus nuevas creaciones.

A Fancy Wood le encantaba hacer aquello e iba charlando con la que fuese que la acompañase. A Harra le gustaba escuchar las chorradas que contaba. Sin embargo, aquella vez decidió hablar de Denh Donner.

–¿Has besado a alguien alguna vez, Harra? Estoy segura de que a mi hermano Bris le encantaría besarte.

Bris tenía doce años y era muy feo. Harra no contestó.

–La primera vez que me besaron fue en mi primera cosecha. Siempre se lo digo a Polly, porque aún no la han besado y tiene quince años. Si sigue así se morirá en los Juegos sin haber besado a nadie. ¿Y alguna vez te has acostado con alguien?

Esa pregunta cogió desprevenida a Harra. Se acordó de un momento incómodo en compañía de Wax Hellin, detrás del Quemador, una noche de verano. Nadie sabía eso, y Wax Hellin había acabado en los Juegos.

–Yo me acosté con Denh hace tres días, –le susurró.

Harra habría preferido no saberlo, pero Fancy no era consciente así que entró en detalles. Por suerte, pronto llegaron a la Veta, final del recorrido. Allí solían darles poca cosa, pero las casas estaban muy pegadas y no había tiempo para charlas.

Esa tarde, cuando Harra vio al tío Donner entrar en la mercería se puso muy tensa.

–¿Qué te pasa, Harra?

Garan Donner era muy observador. Tras él, Denh Donner le echó una ojeada, pero no debió ver nada interesante, porque siguió hasta donde estaba Fancy que la miró de reojo.

–Nada, nada, me he asustado pensando que... –con un poco de suerte, aquel silencio sería convincente–, pero me he equivocado.

Garan Donner no pareció darle importancia y tuvieron su charla habitual.

Volvieron hacia casa de Harra caminando despacio.

–Pronto es la Gira de la Victoria, –comentó Denh.

–Habrá que ponerse guapos. Igual Harra quiere un vestido nuevo.

–Ya tengo.

No era capaz de comportarse con normalidad delante de Denh Donner. Se lo imaginaba con Fancy Wood y no dejaba de echarle miraditas. Denh Donner notaba alguna y le devolvía irritación a esa niñita que se sonrojaba continuamente. En la cena, fue tan simpático como siempre. ¿Cómo funcionaba ese chico? En el transcurso del día, Harra lo había visto en su mente al despertarse, y después en los labios de Fancy. Se lo había imaginado desnudo, restregándose contra ésa. Había caminado junto a él, con los ojos pegados al suelo. Y ahora… Ahora quería verle el alma. Quería observarle con atención.

¿Qué hacía cuando no estaba en las minas? Y en las minas, ¿qué hacía? Harra ni siquiera sabía qué puesto ostentaba. ¿Cuáles eran los problemas que tenía allí? ¿En qué momento le había dado tiempo a acostarse con Fancy Wood? ¿Dónde, cómo lo había hecho? ¿Lo sabría su tío? ¿Qué más hacía que su tío no supiera? ¿Con cuantas chicas había estado? ¿Le consolaba estar con chicas? ¿Pensaba alguna vez en su hermano pequeño asesinado, en su madre suicidándose, en su padre ejecutado?

Hacía más de un mes que se veían a diario y en realidad Harra no sabía nada de él.

* * *

Para dejar un review, basta con escribir en este cuadrado:

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	3. Mentiras

**Gui**: Premio por el primer review, un review GENIAL, a **Anikuni**. GRACIAS, disfruta del capítulo.

**Disclaimer**: Agradezco a Suzanne Collins la creación de estos personajes que me fascinan. Espero que los míos no desentonen.

* * *

**Nació y murió una estrella**

* * *

**Mentiras**

Denh no trabajaba en la mina los fines de semana y Harra le dijo a su madre que saldría el sábado con él. Pero en realidad solo pretendía seguirlo.

Salió pronto, bastante antes de que llegara su madre, y se dirigió hacia la plaza en la que vivía el tío Donner. Se había dejado el pelo suelto y revuelto con la esperanza de que no la reconociesen. A aquello le había añadido un gorro que le había regalado su abuela hacía mucho tiempo, cuando aún vivía. No se lo había puesto nunca y le iba pequeño. Al intentar darle de sí lo rompió, pero le importó poco. También iba con una blusa de su padre muy sucia y se había revolcado con todo eso en la tierra del suelo. A lo mejor así parecía una chica de la Veta, aunque pocas chicas de la Veta eran rubias.

Se apostó en una esquina de la plaza con un trozo de pan que masticaría si alguien aparecía y la miraba demasiado. Y esperó.

Era casi la hora de comer cuando Harra se preguntó qué estaba haciendo. Por qué estaba perdiendo su mañana haciendo la tontería de esperar a alguien desconocido. Pero aún esperó. Media hora después decidió volver a casa. Se metió por la ventana abierta de su cuarto y se cambió antes de salir y volver a entrar, esta vez por la puerta. Garan Donner ya estaba dentro, y Denh llegó cinco minutos después. ¿Acaso había estado durmiendo todo ese tiempo?

Cuando su madre vio entrar a Denh, lo saludó.

–Qué bien que invites a Harra a salir con tus amigos.

Se hizo un silencio, durante el cual el tío Donner miró a Denh y Denh a Harra. Harra le hizo un gesto de advertencia a Denh, que frunció el ceño.

–Sí, bueno... –contestó, una coletilla sin sentido que podía pasar por una respuesta desapasionada.

El tema no volvió a salir.

Cuando se fueron los Donner, Harra tuvo que quedarse en casa por su madre. El domingo pasaba lo mismo. Tan solo fueron en familia a comer a la casa de la plaza, la del tío Donner.

Harra esperó fervientemente al sábado siguiente para seguir investigando, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Denh Donner no durmiese hasta la hora de comer. Después de una semana en la mina no parecía imposible.

Sin embargo, la investigación provocó un cambio. El lunes, al llegar los Donner, tío y sobrino, a la mercería, Denh Donner se paró más de un segundo ante Harra.

–Tenemos que hablar–, le dijo. Dicho lo cual, hombre de pocas palabras, se fue con Fancy.

Por suerte, Garan Donner no notó la diferencia y estuvo contándole los chistes soeces de mineros de siempre mientras Harra guardaba las cintas por color y por grosor, riéndose cuando tocaba. A menudo se equivocaba en su clasificación y tenía que corregir sus gestos, volviendo la tarea más lenta y torpe de lo que solía ser.

Denh se sentó a su lado cuando el tío Donner se fue a fumar con su padre después de la cena, en la que aún no había potaje alguno.

–¿Qué hiciste el sábado por la mañana? ¿Por qué me usaste de excusa?

Harra sopesó sus posibilidades.

–¿Qué hiciste tú? ¿Acaso importa?

–Podrías pedirme permiso para que yo no acabe en situaciones indeseadas. Si quieres usarme bien como excusa más te valdría compincharte conmigo. Si llego a aparecer antes que tú y tu madre me pregunta, ¿qué habría dicho?

A Harra le asombró muchísimo que Denh Donner se preocupase por las represalias que podrían tomar con ella. Luego recordó al hermano pequeño muerto en los Juegos.

–Obviamente no te lo pienso contar.

–Y, ¿aun así quieres que te cubra?

–Es... por un chico –la mentira se le ocurrió tan rápido como pensó en Fancy. Pensar en Fancy le hizo tener una idea nueva.

–Podré exigirte un nombre si algo se tuerce –exigió Denh señalándola con el dedo.

–Vale.

–¿Lo vas a hacer todos los sábados?

Harra se mordió el labio.

–En principio sí.

Denh Donner la miró un rato muy largo. Su tío los interrumpió.

–Qué bien que os llevéis tan bien, chicos.

El juego había empezado. No solo había mentido a su madre, sino también al tío Donner.

* * *

No todos los juegos son del hambre... Ahí os lo dejo

Para dejar un review, basta con escribir en este cuadrado:

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	4. Investigación

**Gui**: Unas palabritas más.

**Disclaimer**: Agradezco a Suzanne Collins la creación de estos personajes que me fascinan. Espero que los míos no desentonen.

* * *

**Nació y murió una estrella**

* * *

**Investigación**

Harra perfeccionó su atuendo, sus entradas y salidas, y las horas. La semana siguiente no fue a casa de Denh sino a casa de Fancy. Vio salir a muchas chicas Wood, incluso a Bris un momento, para regar las plantas de la entrada, pero nada más. El sábado de después salió a investigar más lejos. Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando vio a Fancy y a Denh salir con un chico más de una casa desconocida. Siguió un poco a todos antes de darse cuenta de que el chico volvía a entrar, Denh acompañaba a Fancy y seguramente iría después a su casa. Así que echó a correr hacia casa. El encuentro le dio fuerzas para seguir con sus pesquisas.

El martes que siguió pasaba por el Distrito 12 el vencedor de los Juegos, Donald, del Distrito 6. La asistencia era obligatoria. El tío Donner iría con ellos, así como su madre. Harra dijo que iría con Denh y eso intentó hacer. El chico no estaba con Fancy, con la que estaba Harra, puesto que salían de la mercería. Lo buscó al azar hasta que se le ocurrió acercarse a un grupo de jóvenes mineros. Sonrió al verle entre ellos.

Prestó poca atención al discurso del chico del Distrito 6, sólo intentó acercarse al grupo de Denh Donner. Las palabras que resonaban por los altavoces no eran más que un impedimento para que sus oídos captasen las conversaciones de los jóvenes adultos. Cuando se fue el vencedor la gente empezó a dispersarse y Harra se pegó al grupo de mineros. A alguno lo conocía del colegio. Cuando reconoció a Gast P. decidió que era mejor acercarse.

–Ostras, Gast.

–¡Harra! –ese era Denh.

–Hola Denh –contestó ella. Pero volvió su atención a Gast P. – ¡Cuánto tiempo!

–Harra, ¿cómo te va?

Charlaron un rato de todo un poco y Harra consiguió enterarse de que Gast P. estaba al mando de los ascensores de la mina, junto con Denh.

–Se supone que tienes que certificar que no queda nadie abajo antes de cerrar, o sea que también implica meterse en medio cuando hay accidentes, pero nunca hay, –dijo, haciendo que el mal pensamiento se esfumase con su mano.

–Alguna vez–, intervino otro chico, muy alto, que parecía mayor y que tenía pinta de haber sobrevivido a alguno de esos accidentes.

Harra consiguió que Gast P. la invitara a una fiesta el viernes por la noche. Así sí que podía trabajar, tenía algo a lo que aferrarse. A sus padres les haría gracia que hubiese retomado contacto con aquél simpático muchacho.

* * *

Para dejar un review, basta con escribir en este cuadrado:

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	5. Fiesta clandestina

**Gui**: Este capítulo ya tiene otro nivel con lo que a palabras se refiere. Espero que os entretenga.

**Disclaimer**: Suzanne Collins hablaba del PTSD, yo tiro al romance; cuanto más, mejor.

* * *

**Nació y murió una estrella**

* * *

**Fiesta clandestina**

El viernes llegó demasiado deprisa. Harra no tuvo tiempo de averiguar más, tan solo confirmó que había roces en la mina con "el hijo y el hermano de Varo Donner". No sabía que el tío Donner también tuviese problemas.

Harra no sabía qué ponerse ni cómo ir, así que cuando llegaron el tío Donner y Denh a la mercería le preguntó al chico si podían ir juntos. Fancy Wood saltó de alegría al enterarse de que Harra iría a festejar con ellos el final de los 31º Juegos del Hambre. Esa era la excusa de la fiesta, que delante de cualquier Agente de la Paz podía sonar a alegre y no a lo que era, unos Juegos menos sin morir. Un año más de odio.

Fancy se ocupó de darle a Harra un par de detalles para el atuendo y Denh la esperó. Fueron juntos a casa de Gast P., que estaba casado y festejaba con su mujer, Olive. A Harra le pareció muy extraño que alguien como Gast P., al que conocía desde hacía tanto tiempo, alguien de su misma edad, estuviese casado. Ella tan solo iba a cumplir veinte años.

Olive había preparado pan con queso y bebidas. Lo servía todo ella. Harra no conocía a mucha gente, pero en seguida quiso hacerse amiga de Olive. No lo tuvo muy fácil. Por todas partes no había más que hombretones bebiendo vino y comiendo queso. Harra mordisqueó un trozo de pan y mojó los labios en el vino, intentando no molestar a nadie y buscando a Denh con los ojos. Dos segundos después de entrar, tanto Denh Donner como Gast P. habían desaparecido dentro de la muchedumbre.

Atisbó a Fancy y reconoció algunas caras que pasaban sin reaccionar ante ella. Finalmente decidió acercarse a un chico de la Veta que estaba en una esquina.

–¿Cómo te llamas?

El chico la miró, hosco, sin decir una palabra. Harra se sintió, de repente, mal. No supo explicarse el porqué. Se alejó despacio. Una chica se le acercó y le susurró que el chico acababa de perder a una hermana en los juegos. Vaya.

Lo dejó de lado y volvió con Fancy, que flirteaba en grupo con unos chicos mayores.

–¿Finch? Vaya apellido más estúpido, menos mal que tú lo compensas– decía. Harra intuyó que no sería bienvenida.

Empezaba a aburrirse cuando fue Denh quien la encontró a ella.

–¿Y Fancy?

–Ahí, flirteando con un tal Finch.

A Denh se le arrugó el ceño y Harra pensó que acababa de ser estúpida. O quizás lo había hecho a posta... El ceño de Denh le dio mucha satisfacción.

–Hay demasiados Agentes de la Paz ahí fuera. Gast quiere evacuar. Mejor si tú y tu noviecillo os encontráis otro lugar para pasar la noche.

Harra le agradeció el chivatazo, y sonrió con satisfacción. Denh pensaba que tenía un ligue. Que lo pensase… Sería útil.

No le dio tiempo a regocijarse más. Los Agentes de la Paz habían dejado de ser comprensivos y estaban pidiendo a gritos y empujones que desalojaran la casa. Algún borracho estúpido les dijo que no, y uno de ellos le pegó con su matraca.

Todo se puso muy feo.

* * *

Harra estaba en el primer grupo que desalojaron los Agentes y por ello la dejaron marcharse. Fancy y sus amigas estaban en él también, junto con el grupo de chicotes que las seguían. Le propusieron a Harra acompañarla a casa, y ella aceptó, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no iban hacia casa y la curiosidad pudo con el sentido común.

Primero entendió que, con ella, el grupo se volvía par. Cuatro chicos, cuatro chicas. Y se empezó a imaginar cosas excitantes. ¿Se atrevería a participar con ellos en alguna especie de orgía?

Luego un chico sacó una botella de un alcohol fuerte conseguido en el mercado negro. Todos se dieron a aquella bebida clandestina. Harra probó más de lo que había probado el vino de Gast. Fue así como se le ocurrió. Había ciertas incomodidades en el grupo. Un chico hizo un comentario demasiado subido de tono, y aunque le aceleró el pulso a Harra, una de las chicas se enfadó y se fue. Otro chico no quiso saber nada de "esto". Fancy y la otra siguieron riendo. Con los otros tres chicos. Harra se acercó al tal Finch y le dijo al oído:

–Fancy me ha dicho que se muere por acostarse contigo, pero que jamás lo admitirá, porque además sale con Denh Donner...

Surtió efecto. Harra estaba preparada para que el chico le hiciese preguntas cargadas de sospechas, pero era evidente que llevaba toda la noche esperando algo similar. O quizás fuera el alcohol. Quién sabe.

Dejó al chico con su mirada babosa hacia Fancy y se propuso atraer a los otros para dejar a Finch una oportunidad.

Fancy había visto su movimiento:

–¿Qué le has dicho a Finch, Harra?

–Que... que me gusta. Dijiste que si me había acostado con alguien y bueno, él me parece un buen candidato.

–Estás apuntando demasiado alto.

–No creo.

–Ya verás cómo me prefiere a mí.

–¡Fancy! –se quejó. Pero el murmullo de Harra no se oyó porque la hija de la señora Wood llamó a Finch y le guiñó el ojo. Gesto tras el cual miró a Harra con una ceja alzada. Lo tenía en el bote. Se levantó y se lo llevó, y se despidió de Harra y la otra chica diciéndoles que se iba a divertir.

–Ese endemoniado de Finch... –comentó uno de los dos chicos que quedaban.

Se despidieron de ellas. Todos querían a Fancy y había un ganador. La otra chica se quejó de que había sido una noche horrible. Harra no estaba de acuerdo.

* * *

Acordáos de Finch, yo lo dejo caer.

Para dejar un review, basta con escribir en este cuadradito hermoso:

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	6. Tensión sexual

**Gui**: ¿Qué le pasa a FanFiction? Vamos a ver... O hemos cambiado de generación y la nueva sangre no deja reviews o de verdad FanFiction está de capa caída y se nos va a morir. Un poco de interacción, queridos, que no me da la vida para publicar sin un solo review. Porfiplis.

**Disclaimer**: Suzanne Collins hablaba del PTSD, yo tiro al romance; cuanto más, mejor.

* * *

**Nació y murió una estrella**

* * *

**Tensión sexual**

La redada de los Agentes de la Paz había sido mucho más violenta en su segunda fase. Algunos alcoholizados habían insultado al Capitolio. Gast P., por organizar la fiesta, el grupo de chillones por revoltarla y Denh Donner por hijo de asesino fueron apresados. Gast P. se libró rápidamente porque su mujer, Olive, supo mover los hilos necesarios. Tenía labia, era bonita y tenía familia influyente. Los chillones y Denh, confundidos, fueron azotados en público antes de ser soltados. A Denh le cayó algo peor. Un ultimátum de la mina, por mala influencia. Pocos ultimátums se resolvían. A Garan Donner, por tener el mismo apellido, le salpicó el asunto.

Para colmo de males, Denh y Fancy se habían peleado por culpa del tal Finch. Justo como Harra había planeado. Cuando el tío Donner vino a la mercería estaba solo. Denh sólo se reunió con ellos en la casa de Harra. Y le pidió a Harra una conversación privada.

–Ese tal Finch es hijo de un jefazo de la mina. El mandamás. Él y sus machotes, como los llama, reinan. Harán todo lo posible para que me despidan. Esa puta...

–No le ha cobrado nada, Denh. Se ha acostado con él por orgullo. Porque puede.

– Yo también puedo hacer eso.

– ¿Te crees tan atractivo?

– Sé que te gusto–, le dijo a Harra sin cortarse un pelo–. Aunque vayas con otros, he visto cómo me miras.

– ¿Y te gusta la sensación? –Harra no tenía otra que contestar en el mismo tono.

– Me gusta pensar que piensas en mí cuando vas con ellos.

– No tienes ni idea, Denh Donner. No voy con otros y el que me gusta no eres tú. Sólo lo finjo–, todo sea por orgullo. Quizás tampoco era consciente de hasta qué punto bebía los vientos por él.

Denh se quedó con un palmo de narices. A Harra le había dado tanta rabia que Denh se hubiese dado cuenta que le dio igual el plan.

Pero el plan iba por libre.

–No hiciste nada en la fiesta. No estuviste con nadie. Seguro que es un minero que libra los sábados, ¿no? ¿Por qué aparentas lo que no es? ¿No puedes declararte? ¿Y por qué yo?

¿Qué podía inventarse? ¿Con quién discutía a menudo? ¿Qué se creería Denh? ¿Qué la haría deseable?

–Porque me recuerdas a él.

Se hizo el silencio. Denh Donner no era idiota. Que pensase rápido era útil para la ocasión.

–¿Garan? ¿Mi tío Garan?

Harra exageró la mirada culpable. No era una salida del todo estúpida; en honor a la verdad, el tío Donner le gustaba un poco. Quizás porque se parecía a Denh.

–Te guardaré el secreto, pero entonces ¿no te importará fingir un poco más para ayudarme a vengarme?

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Con eso sí que podía hacer algo…

* * *

Si no tengo más reviews me voy a tener que pasar a Wattpad. Pensad en cuánto me dolería eso...

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	7. Despidos

**Disclaimer**: Suzanne Collins hablaba del PTSD, yo tiro al romance; cuanto más, mejor.

* * *

**Nació y murió una estrella**

* * *

**Despidos**

En las semanas que siguieron, Denh estuvo bastante ausente. Se volcó en mantener su trabajo en la mina y dejó de lado lo de la venganza. No habló mucho con Harra.

Ella seguía discutiendo con el tío Donner todos los días, y veía a Fancy trabajar menos risueña. No sabía nada, no podía saber nada más sobre los altibajos de la relación entre Fancy y Denh. Su incursión en el asunto le había costado la mirilla por la que lo podía seguir. Estaba en la inopia. Dejó de salir los sábados, disfrutó de su madre.

No quería influir más, pero se había metido demasiado en el asunto. El barro le llegaba ya a la cadera, pero no fue consciente hasta que intentó mover las piernas para huir. Una noche, Finch vino a buscar a Fancy y a la señora Wood no le sentó nada bien. Eligió mal el día: el tío Donner llegó poco después con Denh, que quizás quería reconciliarse con Fancy.

Fancy fue la primera en ver a Denh, cuando Finch intentaba llamar su atención contándole una heroicidad pasajera. Empalideció. Denh la vio a ella y se tornó rojo. Finch fue el último en enterarse.

–Denh, ¿vienes con el rabo entre las piernas?–, rio entonces, burlón.

Fancy le agarró del brazo para intentar frenarlo.

-–¿Y a ti qué te pasa? ¿Es que te gusta?

Fancy enmudeció y miró al suelo y aquello terminó de encolerizar a Finch. Mientras tanto, a Denh se le ocurrió una idea propia con la que salir de la humillación; no lo habría hecho mejor de haber planeado una guerra.

Agarró a Harra de la cintura y anunció que no venía a ver a traidoras. No dijo "traidoras" pero debería haberlo hecho, porque había adultos en la sala.

¿Fue aquello un detonante? En los días que siguieron, el trabajo de Denh por mantenerse a flote se desmoronó.

El ultimátum llegó a su fin después de un mes. Quizás había sido de los más largos. Por pocos días, Denh se podría haber librado. Le despidieron.

Ocurrió un martes. Llegó por la tarde a la mercería y se quedó fuera mientras Garan Donner charlaba con Harra los últimos minutos de su horario. Garan estaba de un humor extraño y le contó poco a Harra. Denh no dijo nada, ni añadió palabra por la noche. En la mañana, Harra se lo encontró en la puerta de su casa.

–Te acompaño –le anunció, sin más explicaciones. Anduvieron en silencio hasta la mercería.

Allí, una sorpresa le esperaba a Harra. En cuanto llegó, la señora Wood la apartó a un lado.

–Harra, a lo mejor quieres irte de la mercería. Si es el caso, yo te haría una bonita carta en la que te recomendaría a cualquier comerciante de buena voluntad. Incluso se lo diría de viva voz. Vales mucho para este trabajo de tienda, pese a las malas compañías.

La señora Wood no se había tomado nada bien el escándalo de faldas generalizado. Ni la humillación de su hija más preciada, la más parecida a ella… la más guapa. Por alguna razón, quizás el brazo de Denh, culpaba a Harra.

–No me han propuesto ningún trabajo... –empezó diciendo la falta de experiencia de Harra.

– ¿Has preguntado en la nueva panadería? Buscan un asistente. La panadera está embarazada.

Aquello fue suficiente. La señora Wood le pagó a Harra lo que le debía, incluyendo el día mismo, pero prefería que no se quedase a trabajar. Así que en seguida volvió a salir y Denh la miró con las cejas alzadas. También la acompañó hasta la panadería, y Garlic Mellark la acogió con los brazos abiertos. Le pagarían un salario parecido al de la mercería, aunque tenía horarios imposibles. Empezaría al día siguiente, jueves, pero no le comenzarían a pagar hasta el lunes, para medir su valía y enseñarle algo antes de aceptar su trabajo.

Salió por segunda vez ese día a la calle, para encontrarse cara a cara con Denh.

–Por lo menos tú has encontrado algo rápido… –comentó.

Harra asintió en silencio. Juntos, volvieron a casa.

* * *

Un reviewcitooo

**Gui  
SdlN**


	8. La cosecha y los Juegos

**Gui: **He tenido unos diez días de ausencia, así que voy a publicardos capítulos ahora mismo y uno mañana. Porque hay que mantener el suspense.

**Disclaimer**: Suzanne Collins hablaba del PTSD, yo tiro al romance; cuanto más, mejor.

* * *

**Nació y murió una estrella**

* * *

**La cosecha y los Juegos**

Harra tenía cinco meses por delante, antes de que en la panadería sobrasen sus manos. Sus horarios no eran los mismos y veía al tío Donner y a Denh una vez en casa. Las cosas no iban bien. Denh conseguía a diario que le pagasen por vaciar trenes de mercancías del capitolio, o de otros distritos. A veces, ropa, otras, material escolar, a menudo, comida. Él era quien llevaba los sacos de harina a la panadería.

El tío Donner estaba taciturno. Los mineros le hacían el vacío y cada día iba perdiendo la ilusión, el buen humor, cosa que el padre de Harra no dejaba de hacer notar. Los sábados era menos directo, porque su mujer le adulzaba el ambiente, pero el resto de la semana no era amable. Harra sufría por la situación. Y ni en sus mejores días Denh habría sido capaz de animar el ambiente. A medida que el ambiente se cargaba, se acercaba la cosecha. Día temido. Día terrible.

La panadera, Beta Hawk, lloró toda la noche anterior. A ese mundo traía a su bebé. Garlic Mellark no era capaz de consolarla, quizás porque se sentía de la misma manera. Harra intentó como pudo decir que los Juegos afectaban a un niño al año (por sexos). Las posibilidades eran ínfimas. ¡Ellos tres habían sobrevivido! No sirvió de mucho, pero fueron capaces de hacer pan y venderlo por la mañana. Por lo menos.

Cuando salía para la cosecha, vio a Denh Donner en la puerta. Con muy mala cara.

–Fancy se va a casar con ese idiota de Finch.

Vaya sorpresa.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque está embarazada.

Harra se quedó en silencio. Cuánto peso de significado en tres palabras. ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Quién era el padre? ¿Quién había decidido ese enlace? ¿Era impuesto?

Y la más importante: ¿cuánto le afectaba a Denh?

Echaron a andar. Por fin Harra reunió el valor para preguntar.

–¿Has hablado con ella?

–Sí, claro, nadie sabe que está embarazada.

–Vaya un día para aprender algo así.

Denh la miró de una forma extraña, como con esperanza. Siguieron hasta la plaza y se colocaron como pudieron, ni en la primera ni en la última fila, y observaron el redil de niños, en una búsqueda silenciosa por saber si conocían a alguien con edad de ir a los Juegos.

Les dieron la bienvenida a los 32º Juegos del Hambre, treinta y dos años ya asistiendo a esa barbarie. Sus propios padres incluso habían participado, votando a niños en el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco. Vaya un día, y una época.

Eligieron a la niña y era toda escuchimizada, desnutrida, de la Veta. Empezaron los llantos. El niño otro igual, un poco más joven. Morirían como los demás.

–Me temo que conozco a los padres de los dos –dijo Denh, con el ceño fruncido.

–Lo siento por ellos.

–Algún día nos tocará a nosotros...

Harra no lo entendió, y Denh no quiso explicarlo más. El pesimismo era natural, pero no le encontraba el sentido a ese "nosotros". Denh ya había visto morir a su hermano en los Juegos, y no sería la primera vez para él. Además, no sabía si tenía que entender que serían hijos de ambos. O qué.

–¿Qué te ocurre, Denh?

Él la miró desesperado.

–¡Que no sé qué voy a hacer!

Y se echó a los brazos de Harra, con emoción contenida en un abrazo sorprendentemente fuerte. Se aferró a ella.

* * *

Los días de los Juegos. Interminables, acalorados. Días deprimentes. Días de autoengaño. Harra siempre había mirado los Juegos como una película lejana. Cada año representaba el no estar allí. Y desde que se había librado se sentía del todo fuera del asunto. Pero a Denh le afectaba.

Fue a verlos con él. El desfile, las entrevistas, los colores y la felicidad, las cosas más brillantes eran lo que más le afectaban.

Además, no podía ni ver a Fancy. Le dolía. Y Harra estaba ahí, así que se aprovechaba del asunto.

Como no trabajaba a penas, Denh se tiró todos los Juegos mirando la pantalla en casa del tío Donner. Harra pasaba a verlo al salir de la panadería, a horarios que nadie tenía, como siempre ocurre con los panaderos. Por casualidad, estuvo con él cuando murió la Tributo chica del 12. Él lloró contra su cuello. No vio la muerte del chico.

* * *

Yo no sé vosotros pero soy fan de esta gente.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	9. De boda

**Gui: **El segundo, uo uo uooo

**Disclaimer**: Suzanne Collins hablaba del PTSD, yo tiro al romance; cuanto más, mejor.

* * *

**Nació y murió una estrella**

* * *

**De boda**

Fancy Wood y Thistle Finch se casaron después de los Juegos, una vez que hubo ganado el bestia del Distrito 1. Dejaron pasar dos semanas, pero se guardaron de invitar a los padres o familiares de los dos niños muertos del Distrito 12. Como gesto de buena voluntad, o quizás para enturbiar más las aguas, invitaron a Harra y a Denh con una sola invitación, como si fuesen pareja.

Prácticamente lo eran. Denh le había agarrado con fuerza de la cadera en público, y todo el mundo sabía que habían estado viendo juntos los Juegos cuando todo el Distrito trabajaba para llevar comida a las bocas de sus hijos. La señora Wood pasó un domingo a mediodía a casa del tío Donner y allí anunció la invitación. Estaban todos presentes: el padre y la madre de Harra, el tío Donner y su sobrino Denh. Casi parecían una familia al completo.

La madre de Harra tomó nota e interrogó a su hija por un lado y a Denh por otro y obtuvo la satisfacción de que, aunque los dos negaron la acusación, no contaron la misma historia. A partir de entonces empezó a complotar para juntarlos definitivamente.

Una de las cosas que organizó, y que les venía bien a los dos jóvenes, fue el que fueran juntos a la boda. Nadie se esperaba lo contrario. Todo estaba saliéndole a pedir de boca a Harra. Denh aún pensaba que ella le estaba ayudando a dar celos a Fancy, sin reflexionar sobre el hecho de que él ya no le quería dar celos a Fancy. Ir a su boda le afectaba menos de lo que quería admitir.

Fue un total desastre. Fancy y Finch hicieron las cosas bien, las manos, el pan, la casa, que era una casa nueva que había comprado Finch padre para la ocasión, para demostrar así su poderío, su relación con el Capitolio, y recordar a todos por qué le odiaban. Todo aquello fue muy bien, sin duda alguna.

El problema estalló en el baile que tuvo lugar después.

Por engañar a las apariencias, por costumbre, y porque en el fondo les apetecía a los dos, Harra y Denh bailaron juntos tres o cuatro bailes. Pero luego, Finch y Fancy se les acercaron y el recién casado le exigió su pareja a Denh, dejándole con la novia en brazos.

Parecía ser que Finch ahora pensaba que Harra era hermosa. Estuvo incomodándola todo el baile, diciéndole indecencias y recordando todo lo que podían haber hecho la noche en la que Harra lo juntó con su actual mujer. En la otra esquina de la sala, Fancy y Denh acabaron besándose en público. Harra pasó el resto de la noche con el tío Donner, no queriendo acercarse a Denh, y sobre todo para darle celos.

Y lo consiguió.

La boda ocasionó una de las peleas más grandes que Denh y Harra tuvieron jamás. Además de rumores sobre la identidad del responsable del embarazo de Fancy, que alguien – Finch, a opinión de Harra – había hecho público.

Harra sabía por Fancy que Denh podía ser el padre de la criatura. Pero si quería que su plan funcionase, no se lo podía reprochar. Así que optó por un acercamiento sutil, en el que le preguntaba si eran verdad los rumores.

–¿Por qué no te has casado tú con Fancy, si es verdad?

–No sé si es verdad. Supongo que nadie lo puede saber. Y la señora Wood me odia.

–¿Te habrías casado con ella si pudieras?

–Desearía ser el que la toma desnuda entre sus brazos en estos instantes. Sí. Si es lo que quieres saber. ¿Por qué siempre quieres saber tantas cosas? ¿Qué has hecho toda la noche con mi tío Garan? He notado cómo intentabas seducirle. No vales más que Fancy, Harra, por mucho pelo rubio y aspecto de rica que tengas.

Denh había ido subiendo el tono. Eran las tantas de la noche, o de la madrugada. Estaban apartados de los retazos de fiesta que quedaban. Allí, en una esquina, empezaron a gritarse sobre asuntos como si el rubio del pelo de Harra era de ricos o no, sobre la manera que tenía Denh de vestirse desde que lo habían despedido y sobre cómo no buscaba trabajo.

Se gritaron de todo, pero no se gritaron los celos a la cara. Harra deseaba a Denh con todas sus fuerzas y a Denh les fascinaba su pelo rubio, quería verlo caer por la espalda desnuda de la joven. Quería volver a llorar contra su cuello y respirar su aroma.

Cualquier testigo externo de aquella pelea no habría entendido nada. Los dos integrantes, sin embargo, estaban convencidos de la coherencia de su conversación.

* * *

Tensión tensión amor amor

Así lo digo

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	10. Explosión final

**Gui: **Y este capítulo viene pisando fuerte.

**Disclaimer**: Suzanne Collins hablaba del PTSD, yo tiro al romance; cuanto más, mejor.

* * *

**Nació y murió una estrella**

* * *

**Explosión final**

Harra y Denh estaban de nuevo en buenos términos para el final del año. Su reconciliación había tardado, porque Harra estaba muy ocupada en la panadería, en hacer notar su utilidad, para que no la despidiesen también. Pero cuando Beta Hawk llevaba un mes dándole de mamar al bebé, un niño de pelo rojizo, rollizo y con aspecto de tener buena salud, le dijeron a Harra que a la semana se iría.

Por su lado, Denh había estado ayudando a reparar la Aldea de los Vencedores, una inversión del Capitolio para infundirle al Distrito 12 algo de energía para los Juegos. Como prácticamente nadie había usado las casas, las obras acabaron bastante rápido y volvió a estar en búsqueda de trabajitos.

Un miércoles, después de la comida, y cuando el padre de Harra y el tío Donner volvieron a la mina, empezaron a hablar. Se contaron chistes y rieron. Se pidieron perdón por haberse gritado estupideces. Sin comerlo ni beberlo terminaron mencionando los primeros días de su relación, cuando no sabían nada el uno del otro.

Denh tenía especial curiosidad por entender cómo se había escapado Harra de casa para hacer creer a su madre que pasaba el tiempo en el que él se veía con Fancy, y a veces alguien más, con él.

Harra admitió que había sido arriesgado.

—¿Qué hacías en vez de salir con mis amigos?

No le iba a decir que le intentaba seguir. Mentir un poco a todo el mundo, esa era la idea. Nadie se da cuenta.

—Salir a la aventura —insinuó, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Denh se acercó interesado.

—¿Qué tipo de aventura?

Demasiado cerca. Harra giró la cabeza tan rápido que se hizo daño en el cuello.

Se frotó la zona en silencio, intentando disimular el gesto, y mirando a lo lejos intentó contestar.

—Ya sabes, ser libre, hacer cosas prohibidas, satisfacer curiosidades, conocer gente poco decente...

Todo lo que decía le parecía una gran estupidez. Denh contestó otra. No se miraban, no se hablaban, se sentían. Demasiado cerca, y sin embargo no se tocaban. Podrían haber estado en dos salas distintas de la casa sin cambiar su separación, pero sentían atracción. Harra estaba segura de haber oído la respiración entrecortada de Denh.

Si se mirasen, todo les caería sobre las cabezas. La tensión extraña, las amabilidades, el llanto, las risas, las dudas... El aire contenía la respiración: si no se mirasen, no habría historia. Y podría no haberla, podrían separar las huellas de sus caminos sin trazar, salir adelante con otras historias, tan buenas, tan malas como esta. Igual no lo sabían, no tenían imaginación suficiente. Igual fue la curiosidad, porque murieron todos al final. Fuera quien fuere se miraron, se miraron, se miraron y se besaron, como inseguros, sin saber que estaba hecho al haberse mirado. Dos imanes funcionan igual. Parecían haber tenido elección, por un instante. Por un segundo, el esbozo de una vida mejor podría haberse dibujado... Pero, ¿por qué sería mala su historia? Cada cual tiene sus tragedias.

La tienda de golosinas fue idea de Harra, en los primeros meses, esos en los que Denh habría hecho cualquier estupidez por ella. Por suerte las ideas de Harra no eran estúpidas y la tienda de golosinas no tardó en llenarse de niños.

* * *

En realidad es una historia cortita y simple, a mí me gusta cómo está narrada. No porque la haya escrito yo, claro...

¿Reviews?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	11. Las Niñas

**Gui: **Me gustan los momentos felices. Os dejo un capítulo más, porque soy una impaciente.

**Disclaimer**: Suzanne Collins hablaba del PTSD, yo tiro al romance; cuanto más, mejor.

* * *

**Nació y murió una estrella**

* * *

**Las niñas**

Harra y Denh se casaron antes de abrir la tienda. La gente quería llevarles algún tipo de regalo, y ellos pidieron cosas útiles para el proyecto. Se instalaron en la casa de la plaza del tío Donner y éste se fue a vivir con el padre de Harra, siguiendo órdenes de la madre de Harra. En un inicio, la tienda de golosinas no era más que el salón, pero poco a poco, fueron acumulando dinero para construir una verdadera tienda adosada a la casa.

Harra se quedó embarazada poco después y dio a luz a un niño precioso, pero débil. Denh se deprimió, viviendo de nuevo los horrores de los Juegos que salpicaban los años. Llevaba la tienda taciturno. A los niños les daba miedo ir a comprar golosinas.

Harra intentó recordarle la razón de la tienda: compensar a los niños por el sufrimiento. Nada pudo hacerle cambiar de opinión.

El niño no sobrevivió al año por culpa del invierno. Las obras de la nueva tienda habían abierto una rendija en el muro de la casa que tardaron en encontrar y el carbón no calentaba la casa. El niño se acatarró de mala manera y murió con apenas seis meses. Denh se emborrachó como nunca, lleno de culpabilidad. Harra le escuchó decir que había matado a su hijo pensando en la muerte de niños, que no le había dado suficiente amor, y que su mal humor le había debilitado hasta el punto de no poder soportar un catarro. Harra sabía que muchos niños morían en invierno y se hizo la dueña de la situación. Puso todo su empeño en atraer a Denh a su cama; un clavo saca otro clavo.

Cuando nacieron las gemelas, Harra estuvo muy cansada, pero a Denh se le iluminó el rostro. ¡Nunca estarían solas!

Su actitud cambió radicalmente. Empezó a sonreírles a los niños, a darles regalitos, jugando a que Harra, que lo sabía todo, no se enterase. Se hizo amigo de niños pequeños y mayores. Cuando se portaban muy bien, pero tenían cara de curiosos, les hablaba de sus gemelas. Si querían tener el honor de verlas, ¡tenían que ser unos clientes inmejorables!

–¿Y cómo consigue distinguirlas, señor Donner? –preguntaban a menudo.

–Una tiene unas alas de mariposa a la espalda, y la otra una hermosa cola de gato…

Los niños, las bocas llenas de oes y aes, se quedaban fascinados con el señor Donner de la tienda de golosinas, que sin duda alguna era alguien distinto del antiguo señor Donner, taciturno. Algunos tuvieron incluso el privilegio de conocer a las gemelas. Una se llama Kephanie, y no tenía alas de mariposas sino un atuendo verde. La otra se llamaba Maysilee y vestía de naranja.

Eran realmente muy pequeñas, demasiado para comer siquiera golosinas.

* * *

Demasiado pequeñas, pero vivitas y coleando. Aquí empieza lo bueno.

¿Reviews?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	12. Los Juegos del Amor

**Gui: **Nuevo día, nuevo capítulo.

**Disclaimer**: Suzanne Collins hablaba del PTSD, yo tiro al romance; cuanto más, mejor.

* * *

**Nació y murió una estrella**

* * *

**Los Juegos del Amor**

El negocio prosperó. Podían incluso permitirse regalarles caramelos a los niños de la Veta que se atrevían a acercarse.

De buen humor, Denh tenía una capacidad monstruosa para llevar a bien un negocio. Pronto la tienda de la plaza creció, y en casa de los Donner había cosas que nunca había habido. Los padres de los niños les daban dinero con alegría si iban a la tienda de golosinas, porque les hacían olvidar la miseria, los Juegos, el hambre…

El tío Donner y el padre de Harra estaban celosos del negocio de la joven pareja. Les encantaba ir a verles trabajar, intentando crear nuevos bombones con poca minucia. Denh se quemaba siempre con el caramelo y luego les explicaba a sus niñas que no se asustasen, que algún día lo haría mejor. Harra se equivocaba con los colorantes que empezaron a traer de otros lugares de Panem. El rojo, el verde y el blanco eran los únicos que tenían. Intentaba crear mezclas que daban cosas muy poco apetitosas pero que sabían a azúcar de cualquier modo.

–Lo estás haciendo muy bien –comentaba su madre a Harra. Se refería al negocio, aunque las niñas estaban probablemente bien cuidadas.

Crecieron deprisa, demasiado, a gusto de Denh. Harra tuvo un embarazo que no llegó a término tras el cual Denh decidió que tenían que calmar sus ardores si no querían crear carne de cañón.

Durante unos años, ni siquiera se tocaron. Se volvieron ariscos el uno con el otro, convencidos de que se eran infieles, sin preguntar, sin hablar, sin buscar soluciones. Harra rumiaba un terrible odio hacia Fancy Wood, que paría cada año un nuevo retoño Finch, los Finchitos, como le gustaba llamarlos. Denh por su parte escrutaba toda sy cada una de a sinteracciones de Harra con su tío Garan. Las viejas heridas…

Sin embargo, las niñas les salvaban. Eran tan adorables… Tan hermosas… Los dos se volvían tiernos alrededor de ellas. Quien los salvó definitivamente fue la madre de Harra, que se enteró del asunto y metió los dedos hasta los codos. Los convenció de verse, para un encuentro carnal, les encontró el sitio, les metió las ideas adecuadas en la cabeza.

Consiguió que Harra recordara aquella pregunta que se había hecho una vez: ¿cómo es acostarse con Denh Donner? ¡Y hacía tiempo que había obtenido la respuesta! Mejor aún: hacía tiempo que había conseguido su propósito de quedárselo para ella. Sí.

Su madre había dicho que no habría nadie, y no había nadie. Ni siquiera estaba Denh. Llegaba tarde. A lo mejor estaba acabando un encuentro con Fancy, antes Wood, ahora Finch. A lo mejor todos Finchitos eran de Denh. Tendría que advertir a las niñas que nunca se casasen con un Finch…

El hechizo de su madre había durado poco, los pensamientos amargos le volvían rápidamente a la cabeza. Pero no estaba sola en esa lucha. Unas manos la agarraron por los ojos. A Harra le recordaban a las del tío Donner. Denh también olía como su tío.

–¡Por fin!

Denh la besó. Estaba convencido de que aquello saldría bien y no había tenido tiempo de captar ni analizar el creciente malhumor de Harra. Lo que ayudó a Harra, que se olvidó de por qué había dejado de sonreír antes de que llegase Denh.

–Por un momento pensé que eras Garan.

–¿Mi tío te besa igual que yo? ¿O es que también te has acostado con él?

Mal iría todo si no solo los hijos de Fancy eran de Denh sino que además los hijos de Harra eran de Garan. Por lo menos los de Harra tendrían el buen apellido.

El silencio de Harra no era más que hastío, pero Denh se regía por la regla simple de Quien calla otorga. Por alguna razón aquello lo excitó, y para algo se habían reunido.

No se podía decir que lo hubiesen hablado, pero por lo menos el corto diálogo les ayudó a empezar. Y una vez que empezaron…

* * *

¿Reviews?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	13. Descubrimientos

**Gui: **Novedades por aquí.

**Disclaimer**: Suzanne Collins hablaba del PTSD, yo tiro al romance; cuanto más, mejor.

* * *

**Nació y murió una estrella**

* * *

**Descubrimientos**

Las niñas cumplieron diez años y entendieron por primera vez lo que eran realmente los Juegos del Hambre. Vieron con sus padres la 45ª edición mientras que su nuevo hermanito de un año se echaba siestas.

Harra y Denh habían decidido enseñarles a las niñas lo que les esperaba vivir. Eran conscientes de la existencia de los Juegos, pero era algo lejano, a veces divertido de mirar, y a veces tan horrible que podían alejarse corriendo de la pantalla y esconderse tras las faldas de su madre, en los brazos de su padre, rodeadas de las golosinas coloradas de la tienda de la plaza. No era una realidad pesante sobre sus cabezas. Pero al año siguiente, sus nombres aparecerían por primera vez en las urnas. Una mención por cada una, rodeadas de los niños del Distrito, muchos de los cuales habían pedido las teselas que llevaban ya un tiempo de moda. Una tesela a cambio de comida. Como castigo, el nombre aparecía más veces.

Denh vivía los mil males, y Harra también, pero por dentro. Kephanie hacía unas preguntas de lo más incómodas, como por qué nos obligan a ir y qué pasa si yo quiero quedarme con vosotros. Maysilee analizaba y se quedaba muy callada, durante periodos largos de tiempo. Cada una tenía a sus dos padres más aterrorizados que la otra. Ellos se servían de la fría lógica y del ejemplo de sus propias supervivencias para concluir que no les afectaría el asunto. Y de noche se abrazaban y temblaban.

De día, les sonreían a los niños. Durante diez años, habían ido conociendo prácticamente a todos los niños del Distrito y cada año, habían visto morir a dos de sus clientes. No había manera. Denh se había aferrado mucho a Harra, convencido de que su idea de alegrarles todos los días de sus cortas vidas, mejor que espantarles, era buena, pero con una dificultad tremenda a aceptar algunos días.

La rutina daba menos miedo que los días de fiesta. Veían pasar hermanas que se odiaban, hermanos que se pegaban, algunos celosos, otros amorosos. Observaban las típicas querellas entre hermanos, las típicas reuniones de amigas. Bajo sus ojos atentos pasaban todos los pecados y todas las alegrías del mundo infantil, y con él entendían mejor a los adultos. En general, no había nadie al que mirasen con desconfianza. Los niños eran niños, e incluso los más malos lo eran por razones fuera de su dominio, y aquello les provocaba un cariño mayor.

Aunque había un chico joven, de los atrevidos, de los que se llevaban más de un caramelo gratis, para sus primas que no se atrevían a venir. Tenía los ojos negros y profundos, todo él decía a gritos de dónde salía. Harra no quería verlo cerca de las niñas, pero se equivocaba. Hacían de subalternas de la niña de Gast P. y Olive, y en dos equipos rivales. Una por el chico Everdeen, el listillo de la Veta, la otra por el hijo del panadero, el adorable y rechoncho pelirojillo que Harra había visto nacer. Pero a Kephanie le gustaba el hijo del panadero y Maysilee siempre había sido más avispada. Una pena para Gast P., para Olive, y para el hijo del panadero.

Como el juego daba mucho de sí, lo hicieron durar varios años.

* * *

¿Reviews?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	14. Las clases

**Gui: **Siento anunciar a la población que va a haber Juegos de aquí a poco.

**Disclaimer**: He estado pensando que esta historia tiene cosas de Collins, por supuesto, pero también de Marcel Pagnol, y nada, eso.

* * *

**Nació y murió una estrella**

* * *

**Las clases**

Maysilee y Kephanie Donner cumplieron once años y vivieron su primera cosecha, de la que salieron ilesas, para gran alivio de sus padres. Ése fue un gran año. Con la hija de Gast P. y Olive, que tenía su edad, pasaban horas y horas. Era tan rubia como las gemelas, y las tres juntas parecían trillizas.

Salían juntas de casa. Generalmente, Denh les daba caramelitos, de un color cada día, lo que le daba la oportunidad de hacer bromas y fingir que no recordaba qué día era. Las tres se tronchaban de risa.

Harra se preguntaba qué harían en el colegio. Los profesores no tenían quejas, pero de joven, ella también conseguía que los profesores no tuviesen quejas. Y conociendo a Denh, y Gast, ninguna de las tres podía ser un total angelito.

Lo que hacían en el colegio era atormentar a sus compañeros con algo de buen humor. Sobre todo atormentaban al pobre hijo del panadero, el mayor de los Mellark, al que todos llamaban Buggle. El chico había cometido el error de confiar en Kephanie, que tenía muchísima buena intención pero que no se había podido callar el secreto. Tanto Maysilee como Aghapa se enteraron del enamoramiento del chico y a Maysilee le encantaba recordárselo.

–Yo creo que hoy estás muy guapo y seguro que a Aghapa no le importará que te declares. Si elijes bien el día, es posible que consigas algo.

El pobre Buggle se volvía más tímido con los arremetes de Maysilee. Peor: después llegaba Kephanie por detrás y le pedía disculpas, para ella por contar el secreto y para Maysilee por ser tan descarada.

–Quizás hoy hemos sido un poco malas con Buggle… –comentaba Kephanie.

–Tú eres la peor, Kephie. ¿Por qué no le guardaste el secreto? ¿Seguro que no te gusta y te daba rabia que a él le gustase otra?

–Cállate Mayse.

Nunca se enfadaban del todo. Aquellas querellas eran parte de su relación de uña y carne. Se leían la mente, y por lo tanto sabían cuándo cerrar la boca. Aghapa era en cierto modo un ente aparte. Era un poco más noble que las niñas y entendía el sufrimiento de Buggle, aunque tampoco rechazaba el juego de marionetas de las gemelas. Su razón de ser ya era por aquél entonces el chico atrevido de la Veta, Everdeen, que era mayor y más listo, una mala influencia, guapísimo, encantador… Y por ese amor incondicional, y su manera tan pausada de llevarlo, las gemelas le tenían un poco de envidia.

Lo que hacía Aghapa entonces era jugar con ellas a buscar el enamorado de la siguiente. A Kephanie le propuso por turnos un chico rubio un año menor que tenía aire de príncipe de cuento y de ser muy inspirador, uno de los profesores del colegio que parecía joven, un hijo de minero de la Veta con pinta de ser más malo que encantador, uno de los chicos Finch… A Maysilee la emparejó primero con el chico más listo de la clase, pero ella opinaba que era estúpido, así que después empezó a buscar a alguno que pudiese parecer inteligente a ojos de Mayse. Sólo encontró, tarde, a un chico mayor de pelo negro y rizado, algo guaperas, en el que Mayse ni siquiera se fijó un minuto.

A parte del sector chicos, las niñas no hacían gran cosa en el colegio. Atender en clase. Hacer los deberes. Jugar con otra gente en el patio. Hacer amigos y hablar de los Juegos como si fuesen adultas, con el ceño muy fruncido y la voz llena de preocupación. Sólo empezaban a atisbar el asunto. Su primera Cosecha se les había olvidado con facilidad, como le había pasado a Harra… Y Harra fue entonces muy consciente del desenfado con el que había tratado un tema tan delicado. Pero sus hijas ya aprenderían. Más tarde… cuando fuesen más mayores y el peligro hubiese pasado, como le había ocurrido a ella.

* * *

Pero de momento la vida sigue siendo más o menos tranquila (omitir perturbaciones creadas por jóvenes apuestos)

¿Reviews?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	15. Adolescencia

**Gui: **Las desgracias de tener una hermana gemela. Segundo capítulo para hoy, porque no soy muy regular en mis publicaciones (un par de reviews ayudarían).

**Disclaimer**: Suzanne Collins hablaba del PTSD, yo tiro al romance; cuanto más, mejor.

* * *

**Nació y murió una estrella**

* * *

**Adolescencia**

A veces, Kephanie tenía unos enfados fuera de lo normal, y Maysilee no ayudaba.

Denh era malísimo separándolas. El único capaz de hacerles pensar en otra cosa era el hermanito de cinco añitos.

–Realmente eres una monada –le solía decir Mayse. Esas palabras solían significar que pedía una tregua.

¿Qué había pasado hoy? Que Kephie le había robado a Mayse la respuesta de clase de Historia, porque le gustaba el profesor. Que Mayse le había puesto la zancadilla a un Agente de la Paz que había creído que era culpa de Kephie. Que Aghapa había conseguido tres nuevos admiradores y Kephie estaba segura de que Mayse era más guapa, y Mayse estaba segura de que Kephie tenía más éxito.

Harra estaba desesperada, pero a Denh le hacía gracia.

–Nunca imaginé que estas cosas ocurriesen a los trece años.

Denh con trece años tampoco había estado muy preocupado por la vida. Todo se había torcido después. Cuando se libró de los Juegos.

Y entonces un día le llegó la regla a Maysilee, y Kephanie estaba desoladísima. Eso a Maysilee, que se sentía como una paria, le sentó peor.

–¡Te la regalo! ¿Para qué quiero yo esto?

Nunca antes habían tenido que vérselas con el mal genio de Maysilee. Por otro lado, levantarse una mañana bañada en tu propia sangre era una experiencia suficiente para volver malhablado a cualquiera. Y repetir esa vivencia siete días seguidos, y así desde entonces una vez al mes hasta tu muerte, ya…

Denh comentó que había entendido a Fancy viendo a Maysilee.

–No es que fuese cosa de chicas. Es que la regla sólo les ocurre a las chicas. Es peor eso que trabajar en los ascensores de la mina.

Harra no supo si tomárselo bien, por el caso que le estaba haciendo de repente Denh a su propia condición de mujer, o si odiarle por sacar de nuevo el tema de Fancy.

En clase, con Aghapa, discutían de cómo les iban creciendo las tetas, a ellas, y a las demás chicas. Ninguna sabía lo que significaba el juicio de las demás. Quizás valían menos si tenían tal característica, o si no la tenían. La falta de seguridad que tenían empapaba las conversaciones, y todo se volvía complot, y todo aparecía bajo un velo enturbiado de conceptos mágicos. Nadie podía corroborar nada. No podían desnudarse juntas y comparar, y tampoco podían preguntar a los mayores, que probablemente no tuviesen ni idea de que unas niñas encantadoras como ellas se hiciesen ese tipo de preguntas.

Si hubiesen consultado a Harra, les habría dicho que llegaban incluso tarde. Ella había estado experimentándolo todo en la rebelde época de sus trece años, cuando le dio miedo morir en los Juegos porque seleccionaron a la chica que estaba de pie a su lado y sintió cómo el destino le había pasado muy cerca.

La vida era apacible, sobre todo cuando no había Juegos, y tener catorce años era un privilegio reservado a unos pocos. La tienda de golosinas seguía teniendo éxito y las niñas llevaban a menudo dulces a clase para compartir, por algún cumpleaños, o alguna celebración. Las ganancias de la tienda les permitía hacerse vestidos preciosos, que la señora Wood aceptaba coser, porque las niñas eran encantadoras, no como sus padres. Los chicos era guapos y tímidos, e incluso las chicas eran guapas, a ojos de Kephanie, aunque sólo lo mencionó una vez. Los amigos se multiplicaban, y con ellos encantadores regalos, como el pájaro cantor de Maysilee, o el cúter de madera para maquetas de Kephanie, o los broches de sinsajo y de águila…

Quizás vivieron algún momento triste, como cuando murió el padre de Harra, o cuando el tío Donner se rompió una pierna. Denh le pudo pagar un retiro. Nada fuera de lo normal. Casi se les olvidaba el miedo.

* * *

Y seguimos con el costumbrismo anticipador.

¿Reviews?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	16. Cuarenta y ocho

**Gui: ¡**Hola! Existo. Sigo aquí. La cuarentena ayuda. Este fic lleva escrito tanto tiempo que no me explico cómo no he publicado regularmente. La Real Life... Empieza lo bueno, este es el principio del fin.

**Disclaimer**: Suzanne Collins está escribiendo un nuevo libro, seguro que no se fija si le robo sus personajes un ratito.

* * *

**Nació y murió una estrella**

* * *

**Cuarenta y ocho**

Hizo un día de bochorno. El cielo era oscuro y había poca luz aunque era mediodía. Se quejaba, como si se partiera, y, de vez en cuando, la luz de un rayo se hacía sentir. El viento soplaba muy fuerte y les levantaba las faldas a las tres chicas. Los objetos ligeros volaban, la arena entraba en los ojos y a lo lejos no se veía nada nítido. A veces, tenían miedo. Algunos rayos parecían caer sobre ellos y parecía que con ellos caería todo el agua que acumulaban las nubes desde hacía tiempo. Pero no caía el agua.

La tensión se notaba en el aire.

Cuatro tributos. Dos chicas y dos chicos. No podías relajarte tras el nombre de la chica.

La primera fue una niña de doce años, Caddie Stermon. Alguien pegó un grito, pero nadie se movió. Nadie hizo nada. La mano de Cynthia Harp volvió a entrar a la misma urna. Igual las niñas se acuerdan mejor por el resultado que dio. Igual Harra Donner no soñaría todas las noches con esa mano hurgando en esa urna si el nombre hubiese sido otro.

Kephie fue la primera en comprenderlo y todo su ser se desmoronó. Cuando Maysilee oyó su nombre solo era su nombre, no una condena a muerte. Luego tuvo que levantar la mano y pensó en su hermana. Entonces giró la cabeza mientras un Agente de la Paz la sacaba de la fila y las dos se miraron a los ojos sin quitarse la vista de encima. De repente, una cinta invisible se había partido y esa fue su verdadera despedida. En el Edificio de Justicia solo se dijeron palabras, solo se tocaron, se abrazaron, pero el instante de la Cosecha fue el más intenso, el más significativo, el peor.

Cuando subió al estrado, Maysilee vio a su padre. Entonces se acordó de las historias y vio en sus ojos el dolor repetido, adivinó lo que pensaba. Pensaba que no podría soportar perder a su hija después de haber perdido a su hermano en la maquinaría atroz que eran los Juegos del Hambre.

Los nombres de los chicos, Haymitch Abernathy y Benedic Kilin, tan sólo resonaron en su cabeza. No los conocía, no le preocupó. Kephanie tampoco escuchó nada. ¿Qué es estar aliviada por haber sobrevivido cuando tu hermana está ahí arriba?

Kephie se acercó a preguntárselo a su padre. Hablaron. ¡Hizo hablar a Denh Donner! Durante horas, él que nunca le había contado a nadie nada sobre su relación con su hermano ni sobre cómo se sintió al verle morir. Harra no los molestó, fue a ver a Olive. Ni siquiera sabía cómo llorar.

–Nunca imaginé que esto fuera tan duro.

La familia se quedó coja. Ninguno pensó que Mayse pudiese ganar, solo un milagro la sacaría de allí. Pero Mayse se había llevado toda la fuerza de la familia al despedirse de ellos y creía ser capaz de conseguirlo.

* * *

Llegó Haymitch, ¡llegó Haymitch! ¿Os he dicho que amo a Haymitch?

_Review significa comentario... por si alguien no lo supiese._

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	17. El beso

**Gui: **Pequeño momento romance porque eh, viva.

**Disclaimer**: Suzanne Collins está escribiendo un nuevo libro, seguro que no se fija si le robo sus personajes un ratito.

* * *

**Nació y murió una estrella**

* * *

**El beso**

–Mayse...

–¿Sí?

–Aghapa se ha besado con Everdeen.

–¡Qué dices!

–No grites –había susurrado Kephie, con una exclamación ahogada. Se habían callado. En casa solo había silencio.

–¡Qué genial! –había exclamado, en silencio.

–Pero es un chico de la Veta...

–Pero le gusta, y trabaja bien en la mina. Y es mayor. Sabe más cosas.

–Sólo dos años.

Chitón otra vez, pensando cada una por su lado.

–Por lo menos no...

–...puede ir a los Juegos. Ya.

La Cosecha había sido al día siguiente.

–Estoy nerviosa.

–Yo también.

–Solo espero que nadie tenga que ir con alguien a quien conoce.

–Hay suficientes niños en el distrito.

No se habían dormido en seguida.

…

Benedic Killin abrió la puerta de su cuarto muy despacio. Se quedó en el resquicio.

–¿Maysilee?

Mayse no dormía. Le dejó entrar y hablaron. Hablaron hasta que Benedic reunió la fuerza suficiente para preguntarle lo que había ido a preguntarle.

–Pensé que me libraría. Solo quedaba este año. Pero nada. Pero como pensé que me libraría no me di prisa y ¿sabes? Nunca he besado a una chica. Nunca me he atrevido a pedirlo. O a hacerlo. A ti prefiero pedírtelo porque no nos conocemos de nada. Caddie es demasiado pequeña.

–Bueno, Benedic...

–Llámame Beni.

Maysilee se lo pensó. No le llamó nada.

–Igual Caddie nunca ha besado a ningun chico y ella también piensa que va a morir.

–Eso no lo había pensado –contestó Beni, muy sincero. Maysilee no quería que su último beso fuese con alguien que besaba mal.

Siempre se quedó con las ganas de besar a Everdeen... Pero Aghapa se le había adelantado (ella la había alentado, de hecho). Sin rencores, Mayse no estaba enamorada ni nada por el estilo. También había besado a otros chicos malos. Kephie no estaba de acuerdo, pero Kephie era más acorde a la definición de niña buena de mamá. Su padre le dijo una vez que su madre era mucho más rebelde de joven de lo que pretendía.

–Venga, vale.

Conseguiría que aquél no fuese su último beso. Se sorprendió al ver que Benedic no besaba mal, para ser la primera vez. Suerte del principiante. Sus labios estaban muy secos y sentía como si besara a la aridez y el polvo de un desierto. A Mayse le gustaron sus labios, y a Benedic no parecían desagradarle los de Mayse. Haymitch Abernathy los pilló cuando iba al baño.

–Bueno, bueno, chicos, ¿disfrutando del último resquicio de vida? ¿Me puedo unir?

Maysilee casi contestó que sí pero el lobo solitario había seguido su camino. Habría sido gracioso hacer algo a tres, nunca había hecho cosas así, ella también tenía derecho a pedir probar.

La idea se esfumó cuando la voz de Kephie, también llamada sentido común, retomó el control de sus pensamientos.

* * *

Bueno, yo digo: mejor si se hubiese besado con Haymitch...

_Un review es excitante como un beso._

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	18. Esperanza

**Gui: **Hola guapos. Las puntuaciones han salidooo...

**Disclaimer**: Suzanne Collins está escribiendo un nuevo libro, seguro que no se fija si le robo sus personajes un ratito.

* * *

**Nació y murió una estrella**

* * *

**Esperanza**

Harra tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto. Tenía un proyecto de bebé en el estómago (esos deliciosos meses antes de la fatal cosecha…), un niño de siete años empezando a traumatizarse, una niña de quince viviendo a través de su hermana un horror innombrable, una niña de quince viviendo en su piel el horror innombrable, lejos de casa, un marido inconsolable que había perdido toda fe, una tienda de golosinas igual de exigente que antes de la tragedia (los niños no evitan a los parientes de los seleccionados para los Juegos, omo el resto de la gente) y una madre enferma. Además de tener que pasarle la pensión al tío Donner que se había vuelto un viejo cascarrabias el día que resonó por la plaza del ayuntamiento el nombre de su dos veces sobrina.

Los primeros días, había considerado a su hija muerta.

Pero eso era fruto de la impresión. Hoy salían los resultados de las pruebas y todo podía cambiar. Maysilee, una entre cuarenta y ocho, valía oro. ORO.

Así que se puso manos a la obra y, uno por uno, los sacó a todos del barro. Empezó con Denh, que era al que mejor conocía en sus momentos de depresión. No le habló de tener esperanza, él ya sabía cómo eran las cosas si todo se torcía. Y todo se podía torcer.

–No llores antes de tiempo. Tu hija está viva y te necesita. Necesita tu fuerza.

–Qué idiota fui, Harra, cuando pensé que se tendrían la una a la otra. En mi cabeza, nada podía separarlas. No podían ir a los Juegos porque eran dos… y tenía que caer un Vasallaje en el que fuesen dos niñas.

–Por lo menos no han tenido que ir juntas.

Denh se lo pensó.

Kephie era harina de otro costal.

–Mamá, el día que se vaya a morir, lo voy a sentir. Y me voy a morir yo también.

Era una afirmación muy dura de oír.

–¿Y si no se muere y vuelve? Hay un ganador, al fin y al cabo.

–Yo los mataría a todos por ella si pudiese hacerla volver.

–Ella haría lo mismo por ti.

–Es verdad. Los va a matar.

Quizás aquello era una victoria. Kephie bajó a cenar con los demás, por lo menos. El pequeñín hacía muchas preguntas inoportunas, así que tuvo que ir a explicarle las cosas.

–Ha pasado algo muy grave, y tu hermanita Mayse tiene en sus hombros el peso de muchas cosas. Para conseguir salir de la arena, tiene que matar a los demás. Y eso es muy grave. El mundo en el que vivimos es así.

También le advirtió contra las preguntas.

–Házmelas sólo a mí.

Con sus dos manos, cogió todo el peso de la casa y se lo puso sobre la cabeza. Se olvidó de que ella era la madre de la pobre criatura. La que, se supone, tiene que llorar más.

Y Mayse, como para darle ánimos, sacó un diez.

* * *

AY ESTO ME HACE ILUSIÓN HASTA A MÍ

_¿Reviews?_

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	19. Presentación

**Gui: **Este celebra que hoy se ha publicado mi primer relato en un libro de verdad. Yey. Y porque Maysilee ES COOL.

**Disclaimer**: Suzanne Collins está escribiendo un nuevo libro, seguro que no se fija si le robo sus personajes un ratito.

* * *

**Nació y murió una estrella**

* * *

**Presentación**

¿Cómo se supone que la gente se va a acordar de ella, entre cuarenta y ocho personas?

Mayse hizo la pregunta al mentor, pero la volvió impersonal, para que fuese una pregunta "útil para todos". Sobre todo, por Caddie, que sabía perfectamente que iba a morir y lo tenía escrito en la cara. Verla le daba sensación de pavor.

–Pues es verdad que está difícil acordarse de todos. A mí me está costando con cuatro y eso solo es una parte del todo…

El mentor era claramente estúpido. A Mayse le parecía esencial que se acordasen de ella. Algo tenía que hacer para que se acordasen de ella.

Pero los del Capitolio se la debían de tener jurada. A ella y a los demás. Probablemente porque un Vasallaje necesitaba de presupuesto y no lo tenían. O porque el Organizador de los Juegos no había hallado una buena manera de hacer las cosas. Les hicieron desfilar a pie sobre una alfombra mecánica para que fuesen más rápido. Vaya estupidez. Así era como soldaditos, agentes de la paz, todos vestidos igual, o casi, de alturas similares y trajes borrosos.

Incluso con alfombra mecánica, el camino era interminable. Caddie Simmons, la peque, iba delante, seguida de Haymitch. Luego Mayse, y Benedic cerraba la marcha. Los habían emparejado en pequeños con pequeños y mayores con mayores. Benedic estaba contento con el resultado. Maysilee quería matarle.

Quizás era un poco de psicópata pensar que quería matarlo cuando en realidad iba a tener la oportunidad de hacerlo en poco tiempo, y de forma totalmente legal.

También pasaron en fila india por la televisión. En dos días distintos. Todo era doble… y doblemente espantoso. Maysilee oyó a Haymitch una noche quejarse de tener que lamerles el culo a los capitolinos. Le hizo gracia.

Para cuando llegó el día de las entrevistas, Maysilee no había encontrado qué podía desmarcarla de los demás. Haymitch, mientras que una tributo aleatoria del distrito 3 contaba su dura infancia y la electrocución de su padre, le dijo que no había más que ser uno mismo. Maysilee opinó que contar truculencias está sobrevalorado. El tiempo pasó muy lento, pero Haymitch hacía comentarios en voz alta para quien quisiese oírlos, y a Mayse le hacían gracia.

Cuando por fin le tocó a ella, el segundo día, había pasado tanta gente que no había manera de que se acordasen de ella de otra forma que "pasó penúltima". Vaya puesto más poco útil. Ser del Distrito más pobre del país debía poder tener alguna ventaja.

Le preguntaron cosas estúpidas. Así que decidió contar otra cosa.

–Cuéntanos Maysilee, ¿has tenido muchos novios?

–Tengo una hermana gemela que se llama Kephanie que es mi única otra naranja. Te quiero Kephie. Y también está Aghapa. Tenemos una amistad insuperable.

–Ajá. Entonces no hay chicos en el horizonte.

–Bueno, hay uno, pero eso es cosa de Aghapa. ¡Espero que se lo hubieses dicho a tus padres! –ese era el tipo de broma que a Mayse le encantaba y que hacía que Aghapa no le hablase durante horas. Quizás se había pasado. O quizás la haría llorar. Con los Juegos uno nunca sabe.

–¿Cuál es tu amuleto?

–Me encantan las golosinas que mi padre nos da en secreto todas las mañanas cuando vamos al colegio, aunque lo que él no sabe es que mamá no es idiota y que no se lo tiene en cuenta. Es muy romántico, ver cómo papá protege a mamá y mamá protege a papá. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca nos contaron como se conocieron. Papá y mamá, contádselo a Kephie que me lo transmitirá por mensaje mental –y se tocó la frente. Sonrió. Esperó no estar provocando lágrimas imposibles en su familia. Kephie estaba llorando seguro. Pero papá y mamá igual conseguían consolarla. Ella le mandó toda la fuerza que pudo a través de la cámara.

–Bueno… –el comentarista estaba poco entusiasmado con su participación. Pero quizás a la gente le hiciesen gracia sus anécdotas divertidas.

Y qué más da si era la favorita de los Capitolinos. No estaba ahí para eso. Estaba ahí para morir.

* * *

Siento el final cubo de agua helada... pero estamos aquí pa lo que estamos.

_¿Reviews?_

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	20. Lágrimas

**Gui: **Os dejo con MadredeKatniss, como me gusta llamarla. Por cierto, quería agradecer el fav y follow de **Lyra Eaton**.

**Disclaimer**: No, mi nuevo libro no se acaba de publicar.

* * *

**Nació y murió una estrella**

* * *

**Lágrimas**

Durante todo ese tiempo inofensivo en el que Maysilee se preparaba, Maysilee desfilaba, Maysilee pasaba exámenes, había aguantado. Quizás era necesario admitir que algo había llorado, las primeras noches, cuando el pájaro cantor se había manifestado en su habitación. Pero nada grave. No estaban ocurriendo tragedias aún.

Pero entonces, Maysilee entró en la arena. Con otros cuarenta y siete niños. Y era una arena tan bonita y bucólica que nada tenía sentido. Una montaña verde de hierba, un río transparente y agradable, unas nubes blancas, suaves a la vista, como hechas de comodidad y casa. Aghapa fue a casa de Kephie a ver el estreno de los Juegos y Kephie la dejó pasar con reticencia. Todo era difícil.

Pasaron las caras de los tributos una a una. Maysilee de las últimas, pero tan guapa, con su pelo rubio, y la misma cara que Kephie, y las cejas pobladas de Denh Donner y la cara alargada de Harra. Aghapa le vio los ojos, penetrantes, inteligentes, listos antes incluso de que sonase el enorme BANG que daba comienzo a los Juegos. En ese instante de luz, Aghapa entendió algo, y es que Maysilee estaba viva de verdad. Todos los demás no eran más que reflejos de sí mismos. En el salón de los Donner, los espectadores de la próxima masacre era fantasmas pálidos que miraban sus propias vidas escaparse entre sus manos sin poder hacer nada. Pero Mayse, frente a la muerte, era una diosa. Era la propia destrucción. En ese instante, Aghapa tuvo la sensación de que Mayse ganaría.

Esa confianza se transmitió a Kephie también, y en ella cambió todo. De estar desplomada en el sofá pasó a erguirse y volverse tan alta como su hermana. Sintiendo la ligereza de ambiente, el hermano pequeño se empezó a reír. Harra sonrió. Denh se removió, como orgulloso.

Y entonces empezaron los Juegos, y la mitad al menos de los cuarenta y ocho tributos salió disparada hacia la Cornucopia.

El problema de los cuarenta y ocho tributos era que la cámara no siempre te enseñaba lo que querías ver. Aghapa habría dado cualquier cosa por ponerle un ojo a Mayse encima y no ver más que lo que le ocurría a ella. Pero las cosas no funcionaban así. Los Vigilantes querían enseñar sangre.

Así que vieron morir a los dieciocho tributos que perdieron la vida en la Cornucopia y tan solo un segundo pudieron atisbar a Maysilee cuando acabó el baño de sangre y apareció una recopilación de dónde estaba cada tributo, cómo se llamaba y de qué distrito era. También cuáles eran sus recursos. Mayse tenía una cerbatana, un bol, carne seca y mucha cuerda.

Y punto.

Kephie salió exultante del visionado. Decía que Mayse tenía posibilidades, que solo quedaban treinta tributos, que había que ser optimista. Harra le sonrió y Denh casi se lo creyó. Pero Aghapa se fue rápidamente a su casa, y en su casa a su cuarto y en su cuarto se tumbó en la cama y empezó a llorar de verdad, llorar como nunca había llorado.

Probablemente Mayse estuviese algo deprimida. Kephie la había relevado en demostrar fuerza. A Aghapa le tocaba otro papel, el de derramar las lágrimas que no podía derramar Mayse, y que Kephie no se podía permitir. Aún no. Así que lloró y lloró, tuvo miedo, estuvo asustada, y pensó en todos los muertos de esa mañana. Nada podía consolarla, y se durmió de puro cansancio.

* * *

Me ha dado ternura este capi.

_¿Reviews?_

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	21. Veneno

**Gui: **En honor a Coriolanus Snow y al hecho de que me he terminado la famosa Balada de los Pájaros Cantores y las Serpientes, os dejo con Veneno.

**Disclaimer**: Gracias Collins por darnos nuevo material de fanfic.

* * *

**Nació y murió una estrella**

* * *

**Veneno**

Como había conseguido algo de carne, Mayse empezó a masticarla antes de pensar en cómo se alimentaría más tarde. Al caer la noche, llovió, y se dio el gusto de acoger en su boca las lágrimas del cielo.

Habían muerto dieciocho tributos. Sus caras aparecieron en el cielo y Mayse tuvo un pensamiento por cada una de ellas. No conocía a nadie más que a Benedic.

Por alguna razón, tenía sentido que Benedic hubiese muerto en el Baño de Sangre. Ponía sus ambiciones en lo que no tocaba, como conseguir más cuchillos que los demás. Claro, pero si mueres consiguiendo cuchillos…

La cerbatana que había conseguido ella tenía su encanto. Mañana se entrenaría a usarla.

Se tiró un buen rato buscando dónde dormir, y eso fue su salvación. Escuchó a un tributo hacer ruido y decidió esconderse y observarlo. Era una chica, si no recordaba mal del Distrito 11, y acababa de encontrar unas bayas que parecían ir bien con las demás raíces comestibles que había recogido. Con ellas empezó su festín mortal. Le dio tiempo a comer un par de bayas e hincarle el diente a algo que parecía una zanahoria. Cuando empezó a masticarla se atragantó y se llevó las manos a la garganta. Y murió, sin más.

Aquello traumatizó a Maysilee más de lo que lo había hecho el Baño de Sangre, que a fin de cuentas era algo que todos sabían que ocurriría. Pero aquella arena era inquietante, mucho más inquietante que lo que su fachada bonita dejaba entrever. Esa zanahoria parecía una zanahoria completamente normal y las bayas no tenían por qué ser venenosas, sobre todo si una chica de campo había decidido comérselas.

Una opción posible y terrible: esas plantas eran mutaciones venenosas de sus parientes terrestres.

Presa del pánico, Mayse empezó a frotarse la lengua pensando en la lluvia, en la carne seca, pero paró en cuanto se dio cuenta de que con sus manos había tocado troncos de árbol. La ansiedad le agarró el corazón y le hizo correr y correr y correr hasta que le dio flato.

¿Y si moría allí? ¿Y si la arena en sí misma estaba envenenada?

Resultó que la hipótesis de Maysilee era del todo cierta. Incluso el agua del arroyo cristalino mataba a los tributos. Hicieron falta cuatro, pero, al final, por ley de selección natural, los demás aprendieron a no tocar el agua, la comida, ni los animales que habían cazado.

Era una buena manera para los Vigilantes de mantenerlos a todos a tiro de la Cornucopia. Era odioso. Y tal fue el odio de Maysilee que fue fértil. Si vivía, se anotaría que el le sugería ideas brillantes.

Tenía una cerbatana con la cual clavarle pinchos a la gente. Nada muy mortal. Pero… ¿pinchos envenenados? Eso lo cambiaba todo.

* * *

Me gusta hacer a Mayse algo avispada. Parece que era una chica muy lista.

¿Reviews?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
